The Forgotten Ebony Lover
by Crimanieloversforever
Summary: Sonic has abandoned his lover Shadow at the worst time possible. Shadow is pregnant with Sonic's child. Follow Shadow through the time of pregnancy and birth and discovery of motherhood. Sonic wants Shadow back will Shadow take Sonic back?Should Shadow open his arms once again for Sonic? Find out in this story:) MPREG,YOAI,SHADOW UKE,SONIC SEME SONADOW
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover **

**Chapter 1**

_**THOUGHTS**_

***ACTIONS***

"**SPEECH"**

**Pov Shadow**

_Why did you leave me? Sonic I loved you is it because of me being pregnant with your child_ I wondered. Well I am now three months into pregnancy I have not seen even one of my friends for these three months I have been living in an apartment just beyond Twinkle Park. The only contact I had with any friends was texting Rouge. I started to wonder about me my little pup's future when *RING RING* my phone started to play my ring tone signaling I had a text…

**Rouge: **Hey how r u?

**Shadow:** good

**Rouge: **meet me club rouge in 5 mins

**Shadow: **kk

**Rouge: **

_Club rouge here I come_ I thought as I ran/skated as fast as I could to Rouge's club. "Hey batgirl" I muttered pretending to sound tough as I tightened the trench coat I was wearing hiding my "bun in the oven". "Hey that's all I get I haven't seen you for three months!" yelled Rouge who seemed really pissed off. Then she broke down in tears mumbling "where have you been?" "Stop crying Rouge and I will explain".

**After Shadow explains everything to Rouge**

"Can I see the little bun in the oven?" Rouge asked. "Sure" I replied as I exposed my swollen belly.

"How far along are you Shadow?" Rouge asked while placing her hands on my belly. "Three months". "Shadow if you ever need help with the kit I can help" Rouge said while she gently stroked my belly. "R-really?" I asked stupefied. "Of course silly". "Shads you should stay here with me I gotta keep an eye on you" Rouge said with a flirty tone and a wink of an eye. "Sure".

**AN Hey my first fanfic so plz no flames if you don't like sonadow then don't read it that is all for now bye ~CrimanieLoversForever**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover**

**Chapter 2**

_**Thoughts**_

***Actions* **

"**Speech"**

**At Rouge's house, a couple of weeks after Shadow agreed to stay with Rouge**

**POV Shadow**

"Hey Rouge how was work?" I asked while looking up from my plate of Belgian waffles I have seemed to have a craving for them a lot. "Work was okay… Shadow stop eating those waffles they are not good for you or the baby's health" Rouge replied. "I can iff I want poo"(I can if I want to)."Oh yeah Shads its time for your appointment at the hospital" Rouge said with a slight smirk knowing what happened at my last doctor's appointment.

*FLASHBACK*

**Doctor: Mr. Hedgehog it is time for your flu shot**

**Shadow: Why the f*** do I need a flu shot I'm immune to all illnesses and diseases**

**Doctor: It is for the baby not you…**

**Shadow: I never asked for this goddamn baby!**

**Doctor: Mr. Hedgehog please calm down now. Do not use your chaos energy attacks it will hurt you and the baby**

**Shadow: I f***ing can CHAOS BLAST!**

**Doctor: Told you so**

**Shadow: unconscious**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

No! I yelled while Rouge dragged me to her new purple convertible.

**Later at the hospital**

**POV Shadow**

"Mr. Hedgehog the babies are doing well" the doctor said. "That's goo-wait what do you mean by babies?!". "You are having twins would you like to know the genders?" the doctor asked. "Yes please" I replied politely. "Well you are having a boy and a girl would you like me to have pictures of the ultrasound?" the doctor asked. "Yeah that would be nice".

**When the appointment was done**

"So… Shadow it appears that the appointment went well" Rouge said. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "The grin on your face" Rouge replied. "Well…I found out I am having twins a girl and a boy and I have ultrasound pictures see".*shows Rouge ultrasound pictures* Aw they're so cute! Rouge squealed. "Oh Shadow I have a treat for you later today we're having a party at Club Rouge you'll get to see everyone and tell them about the babies you don't have to say the who the daddy is" Rouge exclaimed. "Thanks Rouge" I mustered faking a smile so she will not see how much I am dreading going to the party.

**Later at club rouge **

"Shadow please stay here so they won't see your buns in the oven when the gang comes in you can be like a bartender" Rouge softly commanded.*Ding-dong* I'm coming! Rouge yelled as she walked to the door to let in the guests. "Hey Rouge!" The Sonic gang yelled in unison as they entered through the door. "Guys we should play a game how about…truth or dare?" Rouge suggested. Everyone sat cross-legged onto the floor while I quickly put on my red fluffy housecoat and sat on a couch. "Mr. Shadow, why aren't you sitting on the floor?" Cream asked curiously. "I prefer the couch Cream". "Oh okay" Cream said softly. "Miss Rouge can I go first?" asked Cream. "Of course you can sweet heart". "Mr. Sonic truth or dare?" asked Cream. "Dare" said Sonic confidently. "I dare you to…to…to tell everyone who your first kiss was with, where it happened and how old you were!" Cream yelled. "Wel-you can't lie about it to Mr. Sonic," Cream said. "Well I was 18 whe-tell it in the exact order I asked them in Mr. Sonic," said Cream politely. "Okay I had my first kiss with Shadow at the beach when I was 18" Sonic replied while looking in my direction lightly flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, the beach is a really romantic spot Mr. Sonic Exclaimed Cream. "Knuckles truth or dare?" Sonic asked. "Dare". "I dare you to kiss Rouge on the lips," Sonic said pleased at Knuckles red face. "Fine" Knuckles muttered before kissing Rouge or should I say made out for like *looks at watch* five minutes. "Wow I just said a kiss not make out session you guys need a room," Sonic said playfully. "Sonic truth or dare?" Knuckles asked.

"Dare". "I dare you to make out with Shadow". What! Sonic and I yelled in unison.

"Just do it!" yelled Knuckles who was starting to get impatient. I backed away as Sonic got closer "Shadow why don't you take off your housecoat?" asked Sonic with lust in his eyes.

"Fine" I said as I discarded my housecoat. Gasps escaped from my friends most likely at the sight of my four-month baby bump. "Shadow what have you been eating?" asked Amy staring at my swollen belly. "Let's just say I'm a hermaphrodite add that with being raped what do you get?" I asked. "I don't know" said Amy. "I'm pregnant," I said calmly. "How is it possible you're a guy right?" Amy asked. "Like I said I am a herm and yes im a guy". "Shadow who's the father?" asked Tails curiously. "I don't really know" I lied. "How many months are you Mr. Shadow?" asked Cream while she put her hands on my swollen belly. "Four months im having twins a girl and a boy" I replied. "Okay" Cream said while sitting down. "On with the dare guys" said Sonic who was staring at my belly. "Shads how come you didn't abort the babies while you could?" asked Sonic. "Well…I don't have any family so they will be my family" I responded. Then Sonic ran to me and kissed me flat on the lips I then closed my eyes my arms going around Sonic's neck his arms around my waist. As he kissed my more passionately his lip running down my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover**

**Chapter 3**

_**Thoughts or notes/letters**_

***Actions***

"**Speech"**

**POV Shadow**

After Sonic let go I opened my eyes and let out a whimper forgetting everyone in the room with their jaws hanging on the ground. "So…"Sonic started while trying to fight back a blush but was unsuccessful. "Shadow truth or dare?" he continued eyeing my heated cheeks. "D-d-dare…"I stuttered. "Okay…I dare you to tell everyone who the real father is I can tell you were lying Shadz" Sonic said somehow oblivious that he was the father even though I told him he was the father four months ago. Silence soon followed with hushed whispers "Shadow you have to answer or else you're a wuss" Sonic said with a smirk. "Fine…the father is Sonic," I mumbled. "What was that Shads?" Sonic said. "You're the dad dumba**!"I yelled replacing the smirk on Sonic's face with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked through the gasps and shocked faces of are friends. "I did and you left the next morning leaving a note!" I yelled.

***Flashback***

**Shadow: Hey Sonikku I have some good news!**

**Sonic: What is it Shads?**

**Shadow: I'm pregnant!**

**Sonic: You're what?!**

**Shadow: I thought you would be happy cause you always talk about starting a family but I guess I was wrong *eyes water***

**Sonic: …**

**Shadow: I'm going to bed don't even think of coming into my bedroom *starts crying***

**Next morning**

**Shadow: What the heck is this? *takes sticky note off forehead***

_**Dear, Shadow**_

_**Sorry but I'm not ready to start a family yet**_

_**Hope you understand and our relationship is over I am now in love with Amy**_

_**Sincerly, Sonic**_

_**P.S. Don't bother coming to see me I don't want to see you ever again**_

**Shadow:*starts to cry then bawl***

***End of flashback***

Sonic wore the facial expression he would have whenever he had a flashback. "Sonic Hedgehog I expect more from you!" yelled a pissed Amy Rose. "You should be ashamed abandoning Shadow like that all to date me I mean I am pretty, cute, generous. However, the point is why would you leave Shadow in such a venerable position? Something terrible could have happened like G.U.N kidnaping him to raise his pups as military weapons or Eggman doing the same thing but using your own children against you! Amy practically yelled in Sonic's face. I sighed taking everyone's attention off Sonic and on me. "I don't need protection. I was created a herm to be able to reproduce with males or females but… also with any species of animal including human. I have a motherly instinct and I can survive any environment I am starting to think that I should have just lived in a cave deep in the forest," I accidently thought aloud. "Shads I want you back" Sonic blurted out gaining all the attention again. "Will you give me a second chance?" he said getting on his knees and begged. "I don't know…"I started. "Please?" Sonic begged.

_AN Should Shadow say yes now or maybe in a later chapter? you decide_

_~Crimanieloversforever_


End file.
